Partners In Crime
by blueboyfan
Summary: A Kurt and Kitty fic. Lots of Kurrty madness and practical jokes. It's really good, and if you like Kurrty, this is for you. (Sorry, not good at summaries.) FINISHED! R & R or else! glares
1. An Awkward Moment

A.N. This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is welcome, although please no flames. I love Kurt, I think he is the cutest thing ever and I wish that there were people like him in this world - he's the perfect guy! Anyway, you don't want to hear about that *hits herself over the head* have fun reading! I will only keep updating if I get reviews though, so don't forget. I also appreciate non-signed reviews, so don't worry if you're a visitor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One - An Awkward Moment  
  
Scott and Jean were sitting on the sofa at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's, talking in low voices. Despite the fact that the institute was a mansion with many rooms, huge gardens, tennis courts and a swimming pool, it was surprisingly hard to have a serious talk without someone bursting in on you, which explained the quiet tone of the conversation. It was also the one thing that Kitty Pryde hated about living at the institute with other mutants of her age. Fortunately, Kitty was not too bothered about it at the moment. Her and Kurt, another mutant, were mocking Scott and Jean behind the sofa by pretending to kiss and declare their undying love for each other to an audience of younger students that also lived in the mansion. They were so busy doing this that it wasn't until the young mutants fell silent and started sneaking away that Kitty realised they had some unwanted spectators. Jean was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor and Scott was standing next to her, hands on hips. He cleared his throat and looked at Jean. "Get them!" He said, glaring at the two troublemakers. Kitty gulped. Jean smiled and shut her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly, Kitty felt someone grab her and the next thing she knew, she was in her wardrobe upstairs.  
  
"Kurt, I do wish you'd tell me before you decide to teleport me into a small, dark space!" She scolded, turning on the light.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you wanted Jean to bounce you around the house till you threw up." He retorted, changing into his true form.  
  
She glared at his furry blue face for a minute but then a grin cracked her face. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" She asked.  
  
"I know, Scott was practically purple!" He gasped, rolling around on the floor.  
  
Suddenly he fell silent, grabbing her and covering his mouth with his three- fingered hand. Kitty was confused for a second, but then a look of scared realisation crossed her face as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her hand automatically jumped to the light switch, throwing the two of them into darkness. She felt Kurt's hand tense up even more on her shoulder and grabbed his waist so he could port them both away to safety if need be. Just as the footsteps reached Kitty's bedroom door, they heard a man's voice humming and whistling to himself. Both of them relaxed.  
  
"It's only Logan. . . " Kitty breathed, waiting until the footsteps were at the far end of the corridor before turning the light back on.  
  
"Close call," Kurt whispered, relief etched all over his face.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty agreed, relaxing her head onto his shoulder. They stayed like that, crouched in the wardrobe, both searching for something to say. Kitty, feeling extremely awkward, pulled her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Uh. . . bye," she said and walked backwards, phasing through his arm and the wardrobe door before turning and power walking out of the room. 


	2. Summer In A Bottle

A.N. I decided I would be extra nice, since the last one was such a short chapter, to post chapter two as well, so here it is! I still expect reviews though, or else no chapter three. And the faster the reviews come, the faster the chapter will come because I've written it already, it's just sitting on my computer waiting to be posted. Enjoy:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two - Summer in a bottle  
  
A FORTNIGHT LATER:  
  
Kitty giggled as she watched Jean reach for her face cleanser. The incident with Kurt a couple of weeks ago totally forgotten, she huddled down, stifling her laughter. Kurt was crouched next to her in the towel cupboard, watching the scene through the slits in the door with an expression of childish glee. 'Lucky it's early in the morning,' she thought, 'or else Jean would have probably sensed that we're here.'  
  
Kurt screwed up his face with the effort it took to hold in his laughter. "Any minute now. . . " He whispered.  
  
Kitty watched in anticipation as Jean washed the foamy substance off her face and looked up into the mirror. A look of horror spread across her face.  
  
"KATHERINE PRYDE, KURT WAGNER, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!" Came the angry shout out of her bright orange mouth, accompanied by a look of lethal determination on her bright orange face.  
  
Kurt shook beside Kitty in the cupboard, tears streaming down his face as Jean stormed out of the bathroom and stomped up the stairs. When they were pretty sure Jean was out of earshot, Kurt burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor and holding his sides. His tail was whipping from side to side, causing Kitty to press herself against the shelves in order to avoid it. When a particularly hard slap hit her leg, she grabbed it and pulled it as hard as she could. Kurt's laughs turned into shrieks of pain as he ripped his tail out of her hands and nursed it, glaring up at her.  
  
"Well, it hurt!" She said, an indignant look on her face.  
  
"There was no reason to try and pull it off though!" He replied, still massaging his tail.  
  
Just as suddenly as he had turned serious, he burst out laughing again, whacking his fist on the ground. "Did you see the orange?" He cried.  
  
Kitty smirked. "I don't think Jean tans very well," she remarked.  
  
"We better hope she's angry enough that she forgets to use her powers or we're dead meat!" Kurt said, still trying to muffle the sound of his laughter.  
  
Kitty surveyed Kurt for a second. He looked so cute when he laughed. She loved his pointy ears and his sweet smile. 'What am I thinking?' She thought, shaking herself mentally.  
  
"Kurt. . . we better get outta here before Jean comes back," she said, standing up.  
  
Kurt grabbed on to her shoulders and pulled himself up, too weak from laughing to do it alone. As he reached Kitty's eye level, she got the strangest sensation in her stomach. She looked at his blue face. 'It's such a nice shade of blue,' she thought. Her eyes danced with silent laughter as she thought how funny that sounded. She looked into his eyes and suddenly felt the urge to hold him, hug him, be with him. Without thinking, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. She pulled him in and started to deepen the kiss. Abruptly, she jerked back into reality. She pulled away and stared at him, not quite seeing. Suddenly she realised what she had just done.  
  
"Uh. . . I. . . "  
  
"K. . . Ki. . . Kitty?"  
  
"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Kitty. . . "  
  
"Gotta go." Kitty backed away from Kurt, her face bright red, phasing through anything that crossed her path.  
  
Kurt burst out of the cupboard, looking around the bathroom for her. He bounded towards the doorway, not noticing the discarded cleanser bottle on the floor in front of him. Almost in slow motion, he skidded the length of the bathroom and fell with a crash into the door. 


	3. Close Call

A.N. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Would like some more, though. *Frowns*  
  
Yay, I'm having so much fun writing this fic! This chapter is more based on the Kurt/Kitty relationship side of the story, but there is more craziness and pranks in future chapters! Have fun reading;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three - Close Call  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
Kurt Wagner slumped against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, wishing he could be somebody else. Anybody else, just someone who didn't have furry blue skin and a tail. Kitty had been avoiding him all week. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would make some lame excuse and dash off. At first he had wanted to talk to her to ask if she had meant it when she kissed him, if it was real. Now he just wanted her to stop avoiding him like he had the plague. So what if they had kissed? Things could go back to the way they used to be couldn't they? 'No, they couldn't,' a little voice inside him said, 'things will never be the same.' Kurt stood up abruptly, shaking his head to rid his mind of these negative thoughts. He went to the window and looked out into the grounds, watching some of the younger students play a game of baseball.  
  
Kitty looked up as a movement at one of the windows caught her eye. She saw a blue face staring out at the baseball pitch, some hundred yards or so away from her. She stared up between the branches of the oak tree she was sitting in and sighed. Her diary that she had just been writing in fell open on her lap and she looked down at the page.  
  
". . . and then I leaned in and kissed him. I don't know what I was doing, all I know is that I felt an uncontrollable desire to do it, so I did. While I was kissing him, I felt a surge of. . . passion for him, a longing to go even further. I wanted it to last forever, to never let his lips part from mine. All of a sudden, I realised what I was doing. I pulled away and ran off. I felt so bad, but I just lost my mind. Then I heard from Rogue that he slipped on something in the bathroom (probably the tanning lotion) and fell, and he had to go to the hospital wing for a day. I don't know what to do, I want to apologise, but I wouldn't know what to say. . . "  
  
Kitty glanced up through the branches of the oak towards Kurt's window and saw him turn and disappear back inside. 'I suppose I have to do it sometime,' she thought, 'so I might as well get it over with. Plus, I feel really guilty.' She sighed and phased through the branches of the tree, landing with a soft thud on the dry earth. She closed her diary and headed towards the front door.  
  
At dinner that night, Kitty was unusually quiet. She sat thinking about how she would apologise to Kurt, mulling it over as she moved her food around her plate listlessly with her fork. When Jean finally realised that Kitty's meal would not be going anywhere other than in the bin, she gathered up the plates and Kitty rose, heading off up the stairs. When she got to Kurt's door, she knocked and waited. No sounds of movement were apparent, so she raised her hand to knock again. Just then, the door opened, and Kurt appeared in his boxer shorts. He looked quite surprised to see her and stuttered, "Uh, Kitty. . . I. . . I didn't. . . I thought you were Scott. I mean, I thought the knocking was Scott." He finished, grinning embarrassedly.  
  
"Um, Kurt, can I come in?" She asked, trying to avoid staring at him.  
  
"Sure." He put on a loose shirt, leaving the buttons undone, and indicated her to sit down.  
  
She sat down on his bed and stared at the floor for a few minutes, before she realised he was looking at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Kurt. . . I'm. . . I'm really sorry. For letting you slip over on that fake tan. And for. . . for what happened. . . between us. And for not talking to you all week and avoiding your eyes and for running away every time you came near and. . . and. . . I'm just really sorry." She finished lamely, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Kitty! You don't know how happy I am! I thought you would never talk to me again, I thought it was the end of our friendship!" And with that excited note, he bounded over and hugged her, squashing her arms against her sides.  
  
Kitty stiffened and she felt Kurt tense, realising his mistake. He looked down, let go and started to stammer an excuse but was stopped when, for the second time, Kitty pulled him into a kiss.  
  
This time she didn't stop or pull away, instead she got stronger, deepening the kiss. She hesitated, pulled back and looked sheepishly at Kurt, expecting him to ask her what the hell she was thinking, but he pulled her in towards him and kissed her back, his tail wrapping itself around her waist. She responded, this time throwing her whole self into it, feeling his strong arms around her, his passionate kiss pulling her in. She felt as if she was on fire, her body pressing into his, wanting to be one body, totally in tune with his. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, she wanted it to go on forever.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Kurt and Kitty sprung apart as if they had been burned, just in time. Rogue pushed open the door and walked in. She looked at the two of them, her eyes narrowing as she looked from one guilty face to the other. "You two are up to something."  
  
"Rogue. . . "  
  
"This isn't what it looks like."  
  
"You've gotta believe us. . . "  
  
She shook her head, looking at them triumphantly. "I'm not stupid you know, I know what's going on." She paused, watching the frightened expressions on their faces. "Well, whatever it is, count me out. I'm already in trouble with the professor."  
  
Kurt and Kitty breathed sighs of relief as Rogue turned to leave. They turned to look at each other, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Oh. . . "  
  
They tensed, each expecting the worse.  
  
"By the way, it's training time."  
  
Kitty let out her breath and Kurt whispered a sigh of relief under his breath as they followed the southern brunette out of the room. 


	4. Kiss, Interrupted

A.N. Sorry about the wait, I've been snowboarding the last few days - It was so much fun, hope you're all jealous :P Hey thanks so much for all the reviews, I felt a bit unloved for a while there until ParkerFloyd kindly pointed out to me that I had to change my settings so I could get unsigned reviews. (How dumb can I get?) I got quite a lot of signed ones too, which I'm thankful for. Keep them coming though, I haven't had any for a few days. So anyway, here's the chapter, and it's dedicated to ParkerFloyd:  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four - Kiss, Interrupted  
  
IN THE DANGER ROOM:  
  
Kitty swerved from side to side, trying to outrun the orange paintball blaster. This was quite hard, as she wasn't exactly concentrating on her training. She kept glancing over at Kurt, trying to figure out what had just happened. Her head was still spinning from their mind-blowing kiss, and on top of that, she was trying to figure out her feelings for him.  
  
She chanced a quick look in his direction. He was looking at her, but when her eyes met his, he looked away and dashed behind a rock. Did she like him? She certainly felt like it when they kissed. But was that just the effect his kiss had on her? Then again. . . if that was the effect of the kiss, she definitely wanted to keep doing it.  
  
Kitty was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jean until she ran straight into her.  
  
"Jean, I'm so sorry!" She stammered, backing up.  
  
"Kitty! I was right in front of you, how come you didn't see me?"  
  
"I guess my mind was somewhere else." She desperately hoped Jean would not try and find out where exactly her mind had been.  
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe I should see what was so distracting that you couldn't focus on what you were meant to be doing." She replied shrewdly, placing a finger to her temple to concentrate.  
  
Kitty blanched. "No!" She yelled, causing Jean to jump in fright. "I mean-"  
  
Kitty was saved from having to make up an excuse by the paintball blaster rounding a corner to face them. Jean focused her attention on the small hovering object and threw it as far as her mind could, before dashing after it, leaving Kitty to continue her frantic running. Her thoughts returned to the thing that had caused the whole ordeal in the first place. What was she going to do? She was pretty sure she liked Kurt, but what if he didn't like her? She wished she could talk to him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she heard him teleport beside her, making her stop in her tracks. All doubts vanished from her head when she looked into his hypnotic yellow eyes.  
  
"Kitty, I was wondering. . ."  
  
SPLAT.  
  
A paintball hit Kitty directly between her shoulders.  
  
SPLAT. SPLAT.  
  
Two more paintballs hit Kurt right in the face, not quite hiding the look of astonishment on it, as usually he was one of the last to get hit, due to his ability to teleport.  
  
Sighing resignedly, Kitty led the way to the door, Kurt following closely in her wake. Outside, the professor sat waiting for them.  
  
"Kitty, I would have expected more from you. Five minutes and you've already been hit, it's not your style." He turned to look at the blue mutant beside her. "And Kurt, is there something wrong?" He asked, genuine concern in his eyes, "I've never seen you this distracted before."  
  
"Uh. . . no, Professor. I just have a lot on my mind." Kurt replied, looking slightly ashamed.  
  
"I won't pry, but unless you've cleaned up your act tomorrow, you'll be having extra sessions with Logan."  
  
"It won't happen again Professor, I promise!" The look of fear on Kurt's face was evident.  
  
There was a twinkle in the professor's eye as he told them they could go. He knew how much his students dreaded Logan's training sessions.  
  
"I hope the Professor didn't read our minds back there," Kitty whispered once they reached the safety of the hallway, "Or else he'll know why we're distracted."  
  
Kurt looked at her, concern filling his eyes. "And that's a bad thing?" He asked.  
  
"It's not that I don't want other people to know, it's just. . . you know what they're like when it comes to things like this." Replied Kitty, indicating her head towards the Danger Room.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kurt nodded. "Should we keep them in the dark for the moment then?"  
  
"I think it would be the best thing to do. Besides, I don't want anyone trying to steal you away from me," she added playfully.  
  
"Now why would they do that?" Kurt asked in mock seriousness.  
  
"Because if they knew how good a kisser you were, I wouldn't have a chance." Kitty smiled cheekily.  
  
"Well I guess it's a good thing they don't know then," said Kurt, "or I wouldn't be able to do this." He kissed her playfully on the cheek.  
  
"And I wouldn't be able to do this." She said, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"And I wouldn't-"  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" Came the voice of a very annoyed Scott Summers, who was walking down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Scott! We were just. . ."  
  
"We got hit so the Professor let us go." Recovered Kurt, who was a bit quicker than Kitty when it came to suspicious situations. "Which means. . ."  
  
"Yes, yes, I got hit too!" Said Scott angrily. "And if I see you two lurking around the corridors again, I'll put in a word with Logan to give you some more sessions!" He added, storming off down the hall.  
  
"Phew."  
  
"Lucky he was too worked up about getting hit to think about us." Kurt said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Ha! This must be the first time ever he wasn't the last one left! No wonder he was pissed off."  
  
"Yeah. . . Anyway, where were we?"  
  
"Right about. . . here." Kurt replied, putting his hands around Kitty's slim waist and leaning in to finish what they had started.  
  
"Not here!" Kitty hissed, phasing the both of them down a floor, where they landed with a soft 'thump' on the couch in the lounge. "We don't want any more people walking in on us."  
  
"Well, where can we go? I mean, our rooms are practically thoroughfares for everyone else." Kurt pointed out.  
  
"Come with me." Kitty said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him outside to the tennis courts and phased them down to where the X-Jet was kept. As they stood on the shiny cold floor looking up at the jet, Kitty whispered, "Up there."  
  
Kurt looked at her lovingly, grabbed her waist and 'ported the both of them up into the cool, dark interior of the X-Jet.  
  
Kitty smiled, walked over to one of the comfy seats, and motioned Kurt beside her. He obeyed, and pushed back the armrest separating the two of them. He took one of her hands in both of his and looked at her. Kitty stared back, mesmerised by his cat-like eyes.  
  
"Kurt. . ." She blurted out, just as he said her name.  
  
"You go." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Kurt. . . I think. . . I mean. . . Kurt, I like you." She said hesitantly, looking up at him hopefully. Kurt's face was unreadable and she started regretting what she said, doubts filling her mind.  
  
Just when she was thinking about phasing away in embarrassment, Kurt leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "So do I." He said softly.  
  
She pulled him towards her, happy beyond words, and kissed him. She felt a longing for him, intensified even more when they were this close, that she couldn't understand. She could feel it in him too, a yearning to be with each other.  
  
Suddenly, Scott's voice carried softly up to them, replied to by the professor, Jean and Storm. Kurt broke away from Kitty, a startled look on his face.  
  
"I'll see what it is," Kitty reassured him, and phased her head through the side of the X-Jet, just enough to see outside. The professor was wheeling past, flanked on either side by Jean, Scott and Storm, all of them deep in conversation as they headed towards the door at the opposite end of the room. Kitty phased back and took Kurt's hand once more. "They're going, it's okay," she said.  
  
"Good. . ." Kurt murmured, leaning in and picking up where they had left off. Kitty's mind went blank as she forgot about the professor, about the institute, about herself, and focused on nothing but the kiss. She lifted herself off her seat and sat on Kurt's lap, his arms around her as she ran her hands through his hair, still locked in their passionate kiss, which melted into an eternity.  
  
At the doorway of the room below, a small smile played on Charles Xavier's face as he turned to look up at the X-Jet, before wheeling out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
- The End -  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awww wasn't that nice of him? By the way, I just realised I haven't done it already so:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all connected to X-men, that company that did the comics does. I only own the story. And some day Kurt. But until then, it is only the story *sighs*. 


End file.
